Construction, earthmoving and agricultural type machines are often equipped with endless track assemblies for support and propulsion of the machines. The track assembly provides better mobility on uneven ground and typically renders excellent traction while spreading the weight of the machine over a large area. Such machines are commonly operated in a variety of soil conditions. During operation, the movement of the track-type machine typically causes the track assemblies to pick up dirt and debris or any outlying material as it makes contact with the ground, only to have the material deposited on the track frame. As such, the material accumulates on the track frame and subsequently on the other components of the track-type machine. This may result in an increased machine weight, more friction forces between the moving components in the track assemblies and increased machine wear. Wear is generally caused as the accumulated material results in an abrasive action on the components of the machine. This impairs efficiency and produces premature wear of the machine. The machines have to be stopped to remove the accumulated material. Typically, the material needs to be manually removed from the track frame, which results in downtime and increases the maintenance cost of the machine. Also, if the accumulated material is not removed regularly, over a period of time it becomes hardened which increases wear and the difficulty in removing the same.
A number of manufacturers of track-driven machines introduced scraper arrangements to remove dirt and debris from the track assemblies. An example of such a solution is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,292 issued on Mar. 10, 1998, and assigned to Caterpillar Inc. In this example, a scraper assembly is provided, having a plurality of scraping portions to continuously engage with the contact surfaces of the idler of a track assembly to remove foreign material therefrom. The patent provides for removal of the debris from the track assembly and prevents the debris from remaining on the contact surfaces of the idler during their engagement with the track assembly. However, the disclosure does not provide for removal of the accumulated debris on the track frame while the machine is in operation.
The present disclosure seeks to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.